Two Cases One Love
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: So here we have the pairing for Yasu, cause I always feel bad that he's left without anyone. This is a side story to School Friends. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So yeah, this is gonna be a short two chapter story.**

**Naru: You have too many stories going on at once.**

**Me: Not my fault! I had something in one of the other stories that would relate back to this one, so I needed to get it done before I could work on the next chapter.**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Gene: Please R&R!**

"So does anyone know why we're here?" Ayako asked, huffing at the sudden meeting that a certain raven haired boy had called not even an hour ago for. Said boy looked up and glared at the self-proclaimed miko from his black arm chair before going back to his journal as they waited for everyone else to arrive. She huffed at his response, or lack there off, and returned to giving her attention to the ponytailed monk next to her as they began their usual bickering.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find out once Kaguya and Mai get make from the store." Offered the kindly priest that sat across from the duo. He smiled politely at her and then turned to the part-time researcher with the gleaming glasses next to him. "Do you have any ideas Yasu?"

"Nope, but I wonder if it has anything to do with how Mai's been staying in Naru's office for tea runs longer than usual." He said, his glasses catching the light off of the lights in the room, giving him his usual sly expression that everyone, mainly Naru, Gene, and Lin, knew was only going to bring trouble.

"Eh?!" The monk and priestess cried, stopping their bickering and instead focusing on the young man that sat before him with their full attention.

"What do you mean Jou-chan's been spending more time in Naru's office?" Monk asked, a look of fatherly protection showing in his eyes. He glanced over to said male and growled a bit before going back to focusing on the spectacled man.

"I don't know what they do and don't do in his office. I may like to gossip, but I'm not quite as shameless as you think I am." He said, smiling to the flustered monk and electing a sigh from one of the young bosses. "Now what's more interesting is what Kaguya and Kane do in the office when Naru and Lin go out to lunch with Mai."

"_What_?" Lin asked, glaring at the boy and then over to one of his charges that was sitting on the arm of the chair his doppelganger was in. Instantly said charge's face paled as he waved his hands wildly around.

"I haven't done anything, I swear!" he defended, giving the Chinese sorcerer a look of pure fear. He knew that he saw the young woman as a daughter figure and has acted in such ways with her that made everyone stop and wonder if Lin was okay or if he had been possessed by a ghost. The later option has never happened, so it just takes everyone by surprise when his fatherly side shows. It was almost in the same manner that Monk treated Mai, even though it was less pronounced it was still most definably there.

"Says the one who I caught making out with said girl." Yasu teased, placing his hand on his chin, while wearing a smug smile at his win.

"We weren't making out!" Gene defended, a bright blush raising over his cheeks at the accusation that was made against him even though it was in fact false.

"Oh so you were just feeling her up then since your hand was under her skirt?" the trickster asked, faking an innocence while only flustering the young man even more.

"Yasu!"

"Brother, I think you need to be reminded that this is an office, not a sex hotel. If you want to take your _assistant_ there then by all means do. Just so long as it doesn't interfere with work." Naru interrupted, making his twin fluster even more.

"But-but-but I didn't do anything!"

"Do what?" a young woman's voice asked. Looking away from the ruffled young man, everyone saw a golden eyed young woman standing by the doorway with a bag of groceries with her arms crossed. She rose a brow at everyone awaiting their response, and Yasu took this as the perfect time to try and get a similar reaction to the older twin's as possible.

"Ravish you in Naru and his shared office when everyone else goes out for lunch." It took a moment for these words to sink into the coppery-brunette's skull, but when it did she simply smirked and shook her head at his words.

"I think you need your head checked, or figure out a way to keep your dreams out of reality." She stated, making everyone relax at her comeback. Yasu pouted at this since it had not been at all what he had hoped for with her, but then again knowing how silver tongued she was that outcome was sure to be expected.

"Oh, but it was such a good one!" he pouted, making the young woman sigh as she walked over and patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"I know, but not everyone can see between your reality and your random ass daydreams."

"Fine, if I must, then I must." He said, sighing dramatically at what rules he had to follow which were in his opinion stupid and pointless since it meant that he couldn't make things as chaotic without really thinking about a way to shake things up.

"Do I even want to know?" Ayako asked, raising a brow at the two. Both looked at one another and then shook their heads in reply.

"No."

"Hey, I found some new tea to try and- what happened here?" A tinny brunette asked, walking into the building with two bags hanging from each arm. She rose a brow at the sight of Kaguya comforting Yasu and turned to someone for a clue.

"Yasu's daydreams." Kaguya said, heading into the kitchen to drop off the food as well as put it away in the little kitchenette. Mai stared blankly at Yasu for a moment and then nodded her head before shaking it.

"Gotcha."

"Wha, even Mai gets it?!" Monk cried, not understanding what had exactly transpired between the two girls and the boy before him.

"You would too if you had to spend half your time working in the same small space with him every day." Mai depanned, bringing her bags of groceries, mostly made up of different tea flavors, and preceded in making some of said new flavors she had mentioned before. Monk paused and reflected on this before nodding in agreement to what she had said.

"Good point."

"Now then, since everyone is here." Naru began, looking over to his twin to make the announcement. Gene sighed at his brother before looking excitedly at the team. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, making everyone wonder what the big deal was.

"We'd like to introduce a new member of our family." Everyone was taken aback by this info, but they didn't have the chance to ponder about it too long, for the sound of the door opening made everyone pause and focus their attention onto the figure that just walked in.

"Come on dear, don't be shy." A familiar pink haired woman said, taking center stage as she tried to coax whoever it was to come out and join the rest of the team.

"Madoka!" Mai exclaimed, hopping up from the kitchen to greet the woman.

"Hi Mai-chan, give me a sec." she said, making the brunette pause in her stride to hung said woman. Raising a brow she was about to ask why when Madoka turned back to the doorway and extended a hand out to the unknown team member. "Time to say hi."

Stepping out from behind here was a petite young woman who looked to be around the same age as the majority of the SPR team. She had long raven black hair that was pulled into two low braids. Her bangs that were once so short were now framing her face by her neck and gave her a mature feel. Her green eyes shone brightly and the air she gave off was nervousness and excitement.

"H-hello." It only took the original SPR a moment to remember who ti was before they all started to wonder why she was there.

"_Eh_?! Kasai-san?!"

"You guys know her?" Kaguya said, blinking in confusion at the fussing being made in the office about the new girl that just walked in.

"She was from our third case together." Mai explained to her, receiving the typical 'o' face as the puzzles fell into place.

"_Oh_, so then it was before you came into the picture huh Yasu-chan." She teased, elbowing the man's arm. When she didn't get her usual response from him, she looked down and saw that he was spaced out while staring at the new girl. A small smirk found its way on her lips, but she said nothing as she let her attention return onto the girl before her.

"This is Chiaki Kasai, for those of you, Kaguya and Yasu, who don't know her." Naru introduced, not making anything special of the announcement.

"She'll be working with us from now on, on our cases." Gene added, smiling brightly at the newest member. She hesitantly returned the smile, but everyone could see that she was having trouble fitting in with the crazy and loud, except for Lin and Naru, bunch that was SPR. Suddenly an idea hit the brunette to make Chiaki feel right at home.

"I see, well then this calls for a celebration!"

"I didn't approve of a party Mai." Naru stated, pausing everyone except the out spoken young woman with the golden eyes.

"Okay vote, who wants a party to welcome our newest member?" she asked, watching as everyone, even _Lin_, raised their hand for welcoming their newest addition the proper way. Smirking at the young man she decided to offer up his choice to made it fair even though she already knew the outcome. "Now who _doesn't_?" As expected, only Naru rose his hand in protest, and when he saw this a frown settled on his features. "Sorry Naru, but looks like you're out voted one to everyone else."

"Fine, I'll be in my office if you need me." He stated before leaving the room and heading to said office while closing his door rather loudly. Everyone flinched a bit at the loud sound, but it was quickly disregarded as Chiaki huffed at his reaction.

"Just as anti-social as I remember." She stated, shaking her head at her new boss while wondering what it was that she had gotten herself into. Gene smiled at the young woman and gave her a look of sympathy.

"Actually he's a _lot _better than he was now. Trust me, I've known him since we were in dippers. He is _much_ better with people then he was before."

"Hmm, I see." She said, nodding her head in acceptance to the information she had received. It was also in this time that everyone started to move about and get things so that there could be a party to welcome the newest member of the SPR family. Somewhere in all this, said girl was usurer over to the couch and was sitting next to the well-known trickster of the group.

"So Chiaki, they helped out your school?" Yasu asked, desperate to break the awkward silence that had surrounded them since she had sat down. She looked up at him and nodded in response.

"My school had a bunch of paranormal happenings and the students and staff thought that I was doing it due to my PK-ST. They even caused it the Kasai panic." She said, sighing at how ridiculous her school life had been back when she was a high schooler. Oh how glad she was now that, that chapter of her life had gone and passed.

"Wow." Was all that the researcher could come up with to respond to such a tale. A whole school had gone and turned on a student. Most people would have committed suicide like Sakauchi did, but here was this strong woman who overcame that as a _high schooler_.

"Yeah, Mai was the only one that defended me when everyone else was against me." She said, smiling happily at her memory that she held onto so tightly from that time. Kei-sensei and Mai were the only two that gave her any real support before everything had been cleared up and her name was untarnished. Shaking her head free from that memory, her focus then turned to the man before her as curiosity struck. "So what about you?"

"Me?" he asked, looking at her strangely. She rolled her eyes and chuckled at his reaction.

"Yes, how did you become a part of SPR?"

"It was when they came to help me out at my school. A lot of stuff was going on, and I just helped them out when I could. Turns out it was a curse to kill a teacher that a kid passed out to make it look like an Ouija board. After that he committed suicide and his spirit was consumed by his curse." He explained, shivering a bit at the memories of the smells and the dog that terrorized his old school.

"Sounds intense."

"It was, but not as intense as an entire school bullying you." He said, giving her a soft smile that made her blush. Not being able to meet his gaze anymore, she opted for staring at the blue carpet that covered the floor.

"It was all taken care of in the end." She whispered, making him smile at how strong she was. Once more the silence fell over them and this time, neither of them wanted it to stay for very long. "So, do you have any abilities?"

"Well, I can cook, clean, repel people I don't like, like bug spray to mosquitoes, find out the latest gossip before the tabloids do, and talk to beautiful ladies without a problem." He said, winking at the long raven haired girl next to him. A slight blush rose to her cheeks, but she didn't fight it and instead smirked back to him.

"Interesting. I myself can also cook, clean, keep people at bay, and talk to handsome men without a second thought." She replied, getting a shocked look from the boy beside her. Then she frowned and crossed her legs as she added onto her list of qualifications. "Intel though is _not _my forte."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that _you're_ a PK user and _I'm_ a researcher." He said, chuckling to himself a pit at his own lame pun. A smirk found its way on her lips as she was revealed to what it was that the boy in glasses did for the team.

"Ah, so that's your talent. I was beginning to think that it was just flirting with innocent young girls." She teased, enjoying the time that she had spent with him throughout her short time here in the office. He blinked at her, and then his sly smile fell into place as he placed an arm around the back of the couch where she sat.

"Oh no, I still do that too. Just like you like to play with dashing young men."

"Hmmm, I wonder about that." She mussed, batting her eyelashes at him in an attempt to be flirtatious and or funny. Little did she know though that she was doing just that and that she was pulling in the ash haired researcher in even more then from when he first laid eyes on her.

"Then how about dinner tonight at 7? I'll pick you up here at the office and we'll go wherever you want." He said, looking into her green eyes with a mischievous smirk. Returning with one of her own she nodded and then whispered back.

"It's a date."

And with that, Chiaki got up from her spot and walked over to where the other girls were to join them in what could only be assumed as gossiping. What neither of the two noticed was how as she left, both their cheeks were stained red and neither could wait for 7 'o'clock that night.

**Me: This took a LOT longer than I thought it was gonna be…..**

**Naru: Idiot.**

**Me: Stupid boy that can't even figure out when a girl is on her period.**

**Naru: What?**

**Mai: Nothing.**

**Gene: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: It's short, I know.**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt!**

**Gene: Please R&R!**

The cold summernight's breeze blew gently on the cloudless starry night. The sun had just set over the horizon, casting the rest of the sky in a deep, deep blue. The moon hid from view and all that there was to guide those in the darkness were the street lamps that illuminated the sidewalk that a giggling couple were walking on. A young man and woman held hands as they laughed at one of the jokes the other had told.

"Thanks again for dinner, it was nice." The raven hair woman said, looking up into her date's brown eyes with her green orbs. He smiles back at her and shook his head disregarding her thanks.

"No problem, it was nice getting to know you better." He said, electing another smile from the woman he was escorting home. Too soon however they arrived to their destination and they had to part in front of the large apartment complex behind them.

"So um, this is my stop. Thanks for walking me home, and for lending me your coat." She said, returning the brown article of clothing that he had so generously gave her when he noticed that she was shivering in her little blue sundress. He took it back from her and threw it over his shoulder as he flashed her one of his winning smiles.

"No problem."

"So I guess I'll see you in the office tomorrow?" she offered, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Not quite sure what to say or do in this type of situation since she had never been in one like this. Actually, she had never been on a single date, so this had been a completely new experience for her, but all that she knew was that she had fun and didn't want it to end now.

"Yeah, I guess." Yasu said, a bit disappointed that things were ending on a note like this, but then again is wasn't exactly customary to kiss the girl on the first date regardless if you just went out with her as well as met her not even twelve hours before then. Turning around, he began to make his way to his own home when he heard Chiaki's voice in the silent night.

"Um." She began, not quite sure what to say as she just blurted out a random word to keep the spectacled man from leaving.

"Yeah?" he asked, a bit of hope shining in his eyes, wondering why she had stopped him while part of him prayed that it was to kiss him while the other knocked the other one in the head for thinking such a thing.

"Uh, get home safe alright." She said, glancing down at the sidewalk, then back to Yasu, and finally back to the side walk again. The boy smiled at her innocence and nodded in response.

"I will. Good night."

"Night." She said, watching as he once again began his trip home. As she watched she had the sudden urge to run up and kiss him. She shook her head to try and rid herself of the thoughts but they just wouldn't go away. She sighed at her predicament, but then Mai's words from the party rang in her head. _'If you feel that you should do something, then do it. Trust you gut. I learned that the hard way.'_ Just like that the green eyes girl made her resolve and began to run after her date.

"Yasu, wait!" she cried, catching his attention.

"Wha-" he began, only to be cut off by her pulling him down and kissing him gently on the lips. Before he had the chance to respond she pulled away and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You forgot that at the door."

"What happened to the old rule of no kissing on the first date?" he asked, smirking at her as her blush once again came back from the office.

"I'm not that old school." She protested, smirking at him. He sighed and shook his head while smiling not quite sure of what to make of all this.

"No you're not."

"Well, see you tomorrow." She said, turning around and heading back to her apartment. Yasu simply stood there a moment, confused as to what had just happened, but soon a smile graced his lips as he looked up to the light of her window.

"See ya." He whispered in the night, taking one final look at where she stood and headed home, all the way reflecting his first date with Chiaki and the many more that would follow it.

**Me: There, done, happy?**

**Naru: Very.**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Mai: It was cute, I liked it. ^_^**

**Gene: Please Review everyone!**


End file.
